Wars of The Worlds
by Night of the Fallen
Summary: Kairi and Sora lead peaceful lives on the islands. When a war tears them apart, how far will Kairi go to save to one she loves? Rated T for later chapters. SoKai, Namixas, YuffiexRiku.


A.N;; Welcome to my story! It is AU, though not by much.

To all you prologue-lovers, theres no prologue! Yeah, I'm mean like that.

I do not own Square Enix or Disney or any of the characters, only the plot.

So read on to my new story,

**Wars of The World**

**Chapter 1**

"Wake up, you lazy bum."

"Give me a break Kairi."

Warm summer air was deterred lightly by the breeze. Laying on the beach sand was one teenager with brown spiky hair, wearing a black outfit that was decorated with other colours and belts. A young girl was standing over him, with crimson hair, a smile plastered on her face as she poked the boy on the cheek. She pouted.

"Come on Sora, you promised to practice with me while Selphie, Wakka and Tidus go shopping."

Sora mirrored his friend's pout. "But it's Saturday. I wanna relax."

Kairi grabbed Sora's arm and hauled him up by her own accord. She stared directly into his eyes and let out the biggest puppy-dog pout, with big innocent eyes she had ever done.

"Ack!" Sora fell over as Kairi continued looking at him. "Okay! Okay! You win! Just stop with the eyes, they burn!" Kairi smiled, finally getting her way.

Kairi sighed dreamily and looked out at the ocean

Sora got up and regarded Kairi with a blank expression. "So, are we practicing or not?"

Kairi jumped and laughed sheepishly. "Oh, right..."

Sora pulled out his keyblade, Kairi mirroring him. He dropped into a crouch. Kairi just stood there confused. Sore sighed in exasperation. He got our of his crouch and held his arms away from his sides. "Go on, hit me."

"What?" Kairi asked, surprised.

"You heard me. Hit me with your best shot." He smirked. "Or are you too scared?"

Kairi frowned. "Of course I'm not!" She huffed.

She ran at him with full force and swung at his right. Sora blocked it easily and slashed at her left side. Kairi jumped back. She hesitated. Sora took the oppertunity to point his Keyblade at her neck. "Dead."

Kairi's face fell. Sora stepped back and assessed her performance. "Why'd you hesitate on that last swing? You could have gotten me then and there."

She shuffled her feet nervously. "I-I didn't want to hurt you." She said shyly.

There was a real reason to that. As much as she and Sora had been best friends for their entire lives, Kairi was slowly falling in love with him. She couldn't help it.

Sora laughed. "C'mon Kairi, you know me. I never get hurt. Not even get sick. Remember that flu fiasco back when we were in second grade?"

Kairi laughed at the memory. "Oh yeah, the entire class was out for three days. Except for you, me, and Tidus."

"Yep." Sora replied. "And then you and Tidus got sick too, and I was forced to read all day since Mrs. Braghern couldn't teach all the lessons only to one kid. I still have that Goodnight Moon book stuck in my head! I could read it to you from memory if you want." He offered.

Kairi shook her head. "Nah." She looked up at the sky. Time had flown. The sun was setting. "Oh no!" She gasped, and looked at her watch. "I promised my mom I'd be home by seven!"

It was already 6:50.

Kairi began freaking out. "Oh no! If I'm home late one more time, my parents will ground me for life! Sora! Stop standing there like a retarded monkey and help me!"

Sora sighed in exasperation and caught Kairi's arm. "First off, calm down." He told her sternly. "Secondly, I'm not a retarded monkey. And thirdly," Sora paused for a breath, and grinned. "Of course I'll help you. Get in your boat."

Kairi got into her little boat. It rocked dangerously. Sora jumped in beside her. "Sora! What are you doing?"

"I'm helping you." He said sarcastically. He picked up the extra oar. "Now, if we both row, we'll get to the mainland in half the time."

Kairi smiled. "Sora! You're brilliant!" She kissed him on the cheek. Then she realized what she just did.

Kairi immediately leaned back, her face as red as her hair. Sora was utterly silent. His face was horribly red too. He cleared his throat and spoke first. "Shall we go, then?"

Kairi nodded silently, and picked up her oar and set off.

Sora was right, they did make it to the mainland in half the time.

Kairi jumped off the boat and waved to him as they set off in different directions, all awkwardness gone.

"See you tomorrow!"

"Yeah, bye!"

Sora set off the road and touched the place on his cheek where Kairi had kissed him. He blushed again, and set off for home.

.0.0.0

A.N;; Yeah, this is the first chapter, very short.

Review please!


End file.
